christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
|appear="Marge Be Not Proud" (cameo) "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights"}}Donkey Kong III (see note below), also known simply by his initials DK for short, is the main character from the video game franchise of the same name. He is a powerful but laid-back anthropomorphic gorilla who resides on Donkey Kong Island (alternatively known as "Kong Island", or "Kongo Bongo Island"). He is officially stated to be the grandson of the original Donkey Kong, who is now known as Cranky Kong.The first Donkey Kong Country game states that Cranky, the original Donkey Kong, is the grandfather of this character, which would make this character's full name to be Donkey Kong III. However, DK's relation with Cranky has not always been clear, as some official sources instead say that Cranky is DK's father, which would make this character the grown-up Donkey Kong Jr. Since the "Cranky is DK's grandfather" statement seems to be the more canonical one due to its use in more recent games, coupled with the fact that Donkey Kong Jr., in his original form, appeared in a Christmas cartoon of his own, this Donkey Kong shall be considered the son of Donkey Kong Jr. on this wiki. He owns a large stockpile of bananas that is often the target of theft by such enemies as the Kremlings. In the Donkey Kong Country animated series, he is the protector of the Crystal Coconut, a magical orb that named him the future ruler of the island. Appearances in Christmas specials ''Donkey Kong Country'' DK's only starring role in a Christmas-themed production was the Donkey Kong Country episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights", in which it is shown that he and the other inhabitants of DK Island Kongo Bongo Island celebrate the Festival of Lights, a fictional equivalent to Christmas and New Year's Eve. In the episode's story, DK is in charge of setting off the fireworks at the festival. He initially plans on giving bananas to his fellow apes, but he soon realizes that is not a good idea upon learning that Diddy, Candy, and Funky all have nice presents for him. While trying to find new, better presents for the others, he runs into General Klump, who offers to help him find good presents, since the Kongs and Kremlings have a truce for the holiday. However, DK and Klump soon find out that Kaptain Skurvy and his pirate crew have stolen the Crystal Coconut, along with everyone else's presents. DK and Diddy join forces with Klump to recover the stolen goods on Skurvy's ship. During this, DK learns that Skurvy is Klump's long-lost brother and helps the two crocodiles reunite. He manages to retrieve the Coconut, but the presents are accidentally destroyed by Klump's Klaptrap-blaster accidentally shooting at one of the fireworks barrels. However, DK learns from this experience that the holiday isn't about presents, but rather being with loved ones. Other Christmas productions Prior to the Donkey Kong Country animated series having even premiered, a parody version of Donkey Kong, voiced by , made a cameo in The Simpsons episode "Marge Be Not Proud". When Bart Simpson contemplates stealing a copy of the video game Bonestorm, DK appears along with Mario, Luigi, and Sonic the Hedgehog in Bart's imagination and encourages him to take it, saying "it's the company's fault for making you want it so much."It is actually unclear if the character shown here is meant to be the current Donkey Kong or Cranky, as the character depicted in Bart's imagination does not wear the current DK's trademark red tie. However, since the episode premiered in December 1995, over a year after the release of the first Donkey Kong Country game, it seems likely that Bart had played Donkey Kong Country and was imagining the current Donkey Kong; thus, this wiki considers it an appearance by the current Donkey Kong. Notes External links * Nintendo Wiki: Donkey Kong * Super Mario Wiki: Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Wiki: Donkey Kong Category:Characters Category:Characters from video games Category:Male characters Category:Chimpanzees